The present invention relates generally to magnetoelectronics, and more particularly to a magnetoelectronics element.
Magnetoelectronics, spin electronics and spintronics are synonymous terms for the use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) , magnetic sensors and read/write heads for disk drives.
Generally, a magnetoelectronics information device is constructed with magnetoelectronics elements (e.g., giant magneto resistance (GMR) elements or tunneling magneto resistance (TMR) elements). Efforts are continually made to vary the size and shape of magnetoelectronics elements in order to increase package density. While magnetoelectronics elements tend to operate effectively and efficiently as size is decreased and element aspect ratio is altered, some problems arise with size reduction and alteration of the aspect ratio.
Without intending to be bound by theory, as the dimensions are reduced for a magnetoelectronics element, the energy barrier to element switching (i.e., the energy required to reverse the direction of the magnetic bit of a magnetoelectronics element, which will be referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cswitching energy barrierxe2x80x9d) increases. Furthermore, as the aspect ratio of a magnetoelectronics element is reduced, the switching energy barrier decreases. Therefore, size and shape design constraints in the manufacture and use of magnetoelectronics elements have been imposed in order to attain a suitable switching energy barrier.
Accordingly, it is desirable to alter the size and/or aspect ratio while providing a desired switching energy barrier. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.